


Space flowers

by Ranibow1



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can’t write trans characters, Trans Female Character, V3 is older sister, Why Did I Write This?, first fanfic, flustered flower, im trying, mtf, pretty gay, sly IA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranibow1/pseuds/Ranibow1
Summary: V4 flower builds up the courage to ask IA, her favorite barista, out on a date.
Relationships: Vflower/IA
Kudos: 4





	1. Pre date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic lol. This is one of my all time favorite ships but was sad when I couldn’t find anything for it, so I made something for it. This is for all 3 of us flower x IA shippers

“Today’s the day, the day I talk the the lady at the coffee shop.” Flower thought to herself.  
The barista, IA worked at Flowers favorite coffee shop quite a bit. Flower approached her nervously, um went Flower. Yes said IA. Wouldyouhappentobefreesometimesoon said Flower quickly. What went IA. Would you happen to be free sometime sometime soon said Flower quietly. “I’m glad you asked, I am tomorrow” said IA. Sweet went Flower relived,”where would you like to meet” said flower confidently. “Umm, what about the park, that’s where a lot of people have their first dates right” went IA. “A-a date” said Flower now nervous. “You thought I didn’t know, you may act sly but I can read you like a book” IA said smugly. It’s a date right said IA. It’s a date said Flower.


	2. Pre date mumbling and the date it self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big date the the mumbling before it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying. Sorry for short first chapter

“Sis guess what happened” said v4flower to v3. What went v3. “I have a date with the coffee shop lady tomorrow at..” she had realized that she forgot to ask IA for the time. Shit said v4 loudly. “It’s okay just go back and ask her” said v3 calmly. V4 went back. “ Umm IA what time do you want to go on the date” said Flowe nervously. “Oh I completely forgot, my shift ends at 6pm so what about 6:30”. “Sounds good”  
V4 walks to the park with stars in her eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with jean shorts and tennis shoes, IA was wearing a dark purple tank top with a pink heart on it with a pinkish purple skirt and flip flops.. “Oh hey, there you are” said IA. “It’s nice to see you” said Flower. “Let’s go walking around, I heard they have a wonderful garden” said IA. “They do, I love flowers, let’s go there first”. Ok said IA let’s go. They went straight to the garden, admiring the flowers.” These flowers are beautiful, but not as beautiful as this one” went IA, putting her finger on Flower’s nose. “Huh me, no way these flowers are way prettier then I’ll ever be” said flower flustered. “I didn’t you were pretty, I said you were beautiful” said IA smiling. “Um thank, y-you too” said Flower looking away from IA. IA giggled and took Flower by the hand. “Let’s go, there’s more to this park then just a garden”. They went over to the field, bunnies filled the landscape. “Wow, they are sure a lot of bunnies here” went Flower not knowing what else to say. “I brought some carrots, let’s feed them” said IA grabbing her purse. IA approached the bunnies calmly, opened her hand filled with carrots, and gave them to the bunnies gently. “Good bunny” said IA cutely.” Let me try” went Flower. Flower did the same as IA.” Good job, you’re good with animals, do you have a pet” IA questioned. “I have a dog and a cat yeah, do you”. “I plan on getting a bunny soon but for right now all I have are houseflies” IA said disappointed . “I wish I had a bunny, but having two animals is already hectic.” “Let’s go the rest of the park, the tree walk.” “Alright, let’s go.”  
IA and Flower walk along the tree walk, one of the park’s main selling points. While Flower had no problem walking, IA was out of breath within 5 minutes. “You okay, should we go back” went Flower. “No I’ll be alright, I need more stamina anyways.” They continued walking until they finally made it out after 10 minutes. “Um I had a really fun time today” said Flower both happily and nervously. “Let’s go on another date on Sunday” suggested IA. “Before we do that I need to tell you something” said Flower trembling. “Oh what is it, I’m sure I’ll love you no matter what.” “I am a transgender female” said flower loudly and quickly. “So, it doesn’t matter to me, as long as your happy in your body I’ll be happy. No matter what I will love you, my girl”. “Thank you very much, whenever I go on dates with girls they don’t wanna date my cause I’m a boy in their hearts, and same with guys.” IA looked at Flower straight in the eyes, “No matter what, I will always love you.” IA kissed flower on the head. They stood for quite awhile not wanting to leave their embrace. “Um, my sis is probably worried about me, I said I be home by 7:30 and it’s almost 8.” “Okay take care, I’ll be free Sunday for our next date.”  
Flower walked home to a very worried sister. “Jesus Christ Flower, I was about to report a missing person.” “Sorry sis, I had my phone turned off.” “Did it go well, how did she react to you being trans, did you kiss, are guys meeting soon if so when” said v3 quickly. “One at a time sis but 1 it went well 2 she took be being trans very well 3 she kissed me on head if that’s anything 4 we’re going to meet on Sunday.” “That’s great, I’m happy you have a girlfriend. “Me too, next time I get coffee in going to ask her when are where she wants to go” said flower smiling.


	3. Date 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IA and flower have their second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter unless people actually like it. Please let me know if you like it

Flower went over to IA confidently. “When and where are we having our next date.” “6:30 Royal dinner, Sunday, I’m paying” said IA almost robotically. “Sounds good” Said flower. Sunday couldn’t come any sooner for flower. She spent the time between Tuesday and Saturday picking out clothes and getting ready. When Sunday finally did come Flower could barely wait for it to be 6:30. V3 drove V4 to the Royal Dinner in her black SUV. Instead of wearing a suit like she usually does, she wore a mix between a dress and a suit which Flower found quite cute. IA was wearing a gorgeous pink cherry blossom dress with a pink flower pin in her hair, a pearl necklace, diamond earrings that shined brightly, white stockings with pink polka dots, and ballet shoes. Flower felt underdressed upon seeing IA but IA complement Flower. “You look really cute and fancy with that dress suit on, you should wear it more often.” “Thanks, but your outfit is wear more pretty then mine will ever be, it it’s radiantly angelic.” “Thank you very very very much for the compliment, you look lovely my love.” “Stop it you’re going to make me blush” Flower noticed that IA wasn’t wearing any makeup. “Are you not wearing any makeup” Flower asked innocently. “I’m not oh crap I forget, do I look bad.”” Not at all, you look really good without makeup.” “Thanks, let’s go get a table.” The 2 spent who knows how long talking while eating Omurice. At the end of the date IA gave Flower her number and had their first real kiss. They almost didn’t wanna leave but V3 has honking the SUV like crazy so they had to. When Flower got home, she was greeted by several pictures of IA next to a cherry tree.


	4. The third date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower and IA go to the mall and meet people lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my passion project

Flower texted IA back and forth for quite awhile. They decided to have their next date on Saturday at 12pm at the mall nearby. Flower walked over wearing a simple gray polo and black skirt. IA wore a white polo with a white blazer and a long black skirt. “WOW are outfits are so different yet so similar” remarked Flower. “You know what they say, great minds think alike” said IA playing with her hair. Flower noticed IA wasn’t wearing any makeup but decided not to mention it. IA hasn’t wore hardly any makeup after Flower’s comment about how good she looks in it. The 2 walked around aimlessly admiring all the things. When walking by electronics they saw a boy with pink hair and and girl with short brown hair (Yuma and Mizki) they didn’t want to eavesdrop but they did here “ Really you don’t need that computer, why do the pixels matter to you it only has-“ before the sound faded. “I wonder if they’re dating” said IA looking at them. “Probably just friends or siblings or something” said Flower admiring IA’s beauty. While in the produce department they noticed a girl with short green hair (Gumi) arguing about carrot prices. “There is no way I’m buying carrots that cost 5 dollars each, the ones at the super market only cost 2” Gumi proclaimed. The 2 walked away prying for the poor cashier. “If she wants carrots that badly just go to the super market” said IA admiring Flowers beauty. “I’m just worried about that poor cashier “said Flower looking at the produce department. The 2 went into the toy department for some reason and saw a child and her father( Yuki and Kiroteru) “no Yuki, I’m not getting you the paint set, maybe next time” said Hiyama adjusting his glasses. “Fine, can I at least get the stuffed bear” said Yuki squeezing it tight. “Of course” he said smiling. “Man I wish I was kid again” said IA once they left the toy department. “Same it’s so much easier” said Flower in agreement. Even though they didn’t get anything it was still fun to look at everything. Flower got home with a big smile on her face and went to bed feeling accomplished as she should.


	5. Meeting at the super market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IA and Flower meet at the Super market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update schedule

V4 went to the supermarket wearing extremely casual clothes, basically her pajamas. After noticing the Green haired lady buying so many carrots her kart was overflowing, Flower went to the bread aisle. Much to her surprise she found IA analyzing the bread. She didn’t wanna ease drop so she approached her. “Hey IA didn’t expect to se-“ said Flower as she was cut off my IA’s shrikes of terror. “Sorry, you scared me, it’s good to see you, anything new”. “It’s good to see you too, nothing new really just grabbing some food” is what Flower wanted to say but all that came out was “Good see, nothing new, grab food”. It was clear that IA had caught Flower off garde and wasn’t in the mood for talking. “Sorry I caught you off garde, I’ll talk to you tomorrow” IA said embarrassingly. Flower wanted to say “no it’s okay I wanna talk” but nothing came out as IA walked away. “I f*cked up” Flower thought to herself as she left. When she got home she lazily put up the groceries and lyed in her bed. V3 decided not to bother her since doing so was a death wish. “I f*cked up, I really f*ck up” was all V4 could hear in her head.


End file.
